Loving A Demon
by DemonicWolfie
Summary: The Daughter Of Satan And The Daughter Of God Are On A Mission, Dean And Sam Are In For A Ride and Poor Lilith Might Just Have Some Competition For The Title Of 'Queen Of Demons'. Set during the Episode Asylum, Follows The Episodes. Dean/Oc Sam/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Go Fish in an Asylum

**I Don't Own Supernatural, Only Sarah, Fang And Shadow My Friend Owns Tara. **

****I just Started To Watch Supernatural, My Cousin Got Me Into It So Im Sorry If Any of The Original Character's Are A Bit OOC

* * *

I sat quietly on the floor in the basement of the Asylum, glaring at the decomposing ghost corpse across the room. He twitched slightly making a move to come toward me.

"Hunny if you take another step or even think about appearing in front of me, I'll send yah straight to hell." I hissed glaring harshly at the Ghost.

"I can make you better." He stated

"Ellicott, dude I don't need to be fixed."

You must be wondering how I ended up in a basement of an Asylum in the first place. You see my name is Sarah, that's it no last name I've never had one. I am the Daughter of Lucifer and proud of it, I have 6 brothers but only stay in contact with Damian. Damian is the youngest of us, he's 600 years old, but looks like a 6 year old in human years. It had been a peaceful night before I ended up in this basement sitting across from a Ghost. My dad had taken me to visit uncle G and my cousins for the night.

It turns out it wasn't for a sleep over.

My uncle had told my cousin and me that we had a mission. Of course being who we are Tara and I had not paid attention to one word my uncle had said to us until he threw us into a portal and we ended up in separate parts of this stupid Asylum.

Tara is my cousin; she's the Daughter of God. We are best friend's been stuck at the hip ever since we were in diapers.

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips and glared at the ghost in front of me.

"Now listen here, you and your ghost buddies better not have done something to my cousin. Cause if you did you'll have hellhounds on your ass faster than you can give someone your freaky ass treatment."

The ghost looked at me as I turned on my feet and walked out of the door, making my way up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Okay, since Uncle G sent us to Earth. Shadow must have followed Tara. Damned cat don't go anywhere without her." I whispered to myself.

Shadow was Tara's cheetah; I guess you could say it was her familiar. The cat never left her side and she never left Shadows side.

I heard a high pitched whine further up a head. I held my breath as I turned the corner, squeaking as I tripped over something and fell face first onto the ground.

"Suck a duck." I whined clutching my nose in my hands, I could feel the blood spurting from my nose like a river.

I heard the clicking of claws on the floor before a smooth black muzzle was thrust into my face.

"Fang." I groaned rolling over onto my back and looking into the massive golden eyes.

Fang is my wolf, he's sort like my familiar fiercely overprotective when I'm in danger buts gets more depressed then a kid whose teddy bear was shredded and then burned in front of him when I'm gone and he doesn't know where I am.

I'm guessing that's why I tripped over him, Fang must have not known where I was and that's why he had been sulking on the floor.

"Fang, we have to find Tara." I stood up and ran my hand through the fur on his back.

The wolf barked lightly sticking his nose to the ground and sniffing the ground like a bloodhound on crack.

I followed behind him as he continued to sniff the ground and lead me to where I assumed Tara was.

Fang stopped causing me to stop behind him; I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I got a question for ya. You've seen a lot of horror movies yeah?" a males voice sounded from around the corner.

"I guess so." A female replied

"Do me a favour. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted… don't go in!"

At that moment they turned the corner and the guy crashed right into me causing me to fall to the ground… again.

"The hell." The guy mumbled looking down at me.

"Really! That's like the third time I've fallen to the ground tonight. Man Uncle G is gonna hear about this." I stated standing up and dusting myself off.

Fang sat by my side.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked shining his flash light in my eyes.

I squinted, "I'm Sarah." I pointed to Fang, "That's Fang."

Fang cocked his head to the side and gave a wolfish smirk.

"Dean." The guy nodded.

"I'm Katherine, Kat."

"So you happened to see another girl around here, or a cheetah?"

"We found the other girl, Tara right? Said she was looking for her cousin, you must be Sarah."

I nodded, and at that moment Dean's flashlight went out.

"You son of a bitch." Dean started to shake the flashlight to get it working.

"It's all right, I got a lighter."

Dean pulled out the lighter and flicked it on.

"Ow. You're hurting my arm." Kat stated

Dean and I turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

We all turned to look at each other, realising that all of us are to far apart to be touching we shifted our gaze down to see a disembodied hand clutching Kat's arm.

"Man that's kind of creepy." I whispered to Fang just as Kat is suddenly dragged into a room the metal door slamming behind her.

Dean races to it and struggles to pull it open before turn around and glaring at me, "are you not gonna help."

Kat starts banging on the door from the inside but the door doesn't budge.

"I don't think me helping would really make a difference."

Dean continued to struggle with the door as I leaned against the wall, Fang laid at my feet.

My head turned slightly as three other people came running down the hall.

"What's going on?" The tallest one asked

"She's inside with one of them." Dean stated.

"Help me!" Kat screamed from inside the room.

"Hey Cuz, how's it been?" I asked Tara as she leaned against the wall beside me.

"Okay, I guess. Have you seen Shadow?"

"Nope."

The tall guy went into the room only to run back out.

"There's a fucking Cheetah in the room."

"Shadow!" Tara exclaimed scooping to cheetah kitten into her arms and mumbling something about it being locked in a room with a ghost and an annoying screaming girl. In reply the cat rubbed its face against her's and purred up a storm.

"Oh yeah. Sam, Gavin. This is my cousin Sarah and her uh pet Fang." Tara introduced us still cuddling Shadow, as if the cat were to disappear if she let it go.

"137." Kat said.

"Huh?"

We all turned to look at her.

"It whispered in my ear. 137."

"Room number." Sam and Dean stated in unison.

As Dean and Sam leaned against a wall and started whispering to each other I turned to Tara.

"Dude, why'd Uncle G send us here?"

"You weren't listening where you."

"Psh, when do I ever listen to anyone?"

Tara sighed, "Dad and Uncle Lucy sent us here so that we can fulfill a mission to keep the Winchester's safe whoever they are. Then they went on to the usual conversation of us finding our soul mates or some shit like that."

I looked over to my left to see Ellicott, looking at me and holding up a deck of cards.

I turned to Tara, "So uh, I'm going go to the basement and um yeah."

I looked at Fang, "Be a good boy and stay with Dean."

And with that said and done I ran in the direction of the basement ignore the, "Where's she going" from everyone else.

For some odd reason I found myself in the boiler room behind some hot water tanks sitting cross legged on the ground, across from me was that Ellicott ghost.

"So you got any three's." I asked looking at the five cards in my hand, a two, a three a six a jack and an ace.

Ellicott shook his head.

"Crap." I picked a card from the pile and frowned at the offending Queen of spades, my frown deepened when I looked up to find Ellicott gone.

I stood up after throwing the rather old looking cards onto the slightly soggy box we were using as a table and walked out from behind the water tanks.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better." Ellicott was saying to Sam.

"Damn it Ellicott, what did I say about fixing people." I yelled at him.

Ellicott looked at me as Sam dropped to the ground I blinked as he disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

"Ah hell nah."

Ellicott tilted his head, "I'm going to make you all better."

He placed his hands on my head just as they started to glow and intense pain ran through my head.

"Last time I play gold fish with you." I whimpered before I fell to the ground and slipped into blackness.

"Sarah, you fool." Something poked my side, "Wake the fuck up."

"Aw, man. I was having a nice dream." My eyes fluttered open as I stared into Tara's intense emerald green ones.

"Get up where going to send Dr. Feelgood to Hell." Dean pulled me to my feet roughly ignoring Fangs warning snarl.

"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room." Sam stated as we walked into a room, to the right of the water tanks.

"Well that's why they call it hidden…" Dean replied

I cocked my head to the side when I heard wind being blown into the room.

"You hear that?"

"What?" Sam replied

Dean looked around before he crouched and held his hand out to the wall, "There's a door here."

Sam pointed his gun at Dean, "Dean." Blood slowly started to come out of his nose. "Step back from the door."

I stepped in front of Dean, "Dude put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

"Fuck yeah, it's an order." I snarled

I didn't really expect him to pull the trigger on me. But he did.

I screamed as rock salt ripped through my chest, blasting me back wards into Dean and through the hidden door, causing the both of us to fall to the floor.

"What the fuck dude!" Tara screamed at Sam punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Fang sit on the bastard and keep him there, Shadow make sure he doesn't move." Tara ordered kicking the gun away from him.

I gasped as Dean gently pushed me off of him.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal." Dean told Sam standing up and looking down at him.

I whimpered as I slowly sat up.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here! Cause you're following dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Sam snarled back at Dean.

"This isn't you talking Sam."

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you."

"Shut the fuck up." Tara snarled, "You just shot my cousin with rock salt your lucky her brother didn't come out of nowhere and drag your sorry ass down to hell. Hell, your fucking lucky Fang hasn't ripped your throat out."

"Aw man, can we just fucking kill Ellicott. I'm fine now any way's, see." I lifted up my shirt to showing everyone that I had no wounds.

"What the fuck." Dean whispered poking the skin above my bra, "You should have bruises atleast."

"Dude, so not the time to be poking my boob."

"Right." Dean pulled his hand back, "Let's go find Ellicott's body."

"I'll stay here and watch this douche bag." Tara stated

Dean and I nodded and began to look around the room, Dean pushed back ragged curtains with his pistol, and we look around and see a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moves closer. I pull open the door to find a mummified corpse; Dean flinches back from the smell and gags.

"Oh that's just gross."

"Really?" I looked at him, "I find it cool."

He gave me a funny look in reply.

Dean pulls out salt from the bag and pours it on Ellicott's body, "Soak it up."

He drops the salt container and grabs a small tin of kerosene, squirting the body.

"Can I light him on fire?" Dean looked at me, "What he ditched on our game of Go Fish."

A gurney came flying out of know where knocking Dean to the ground, Dr. Ellicott straddled him and grabbed his face his hands lighting up.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."

"Hey!" I screamed causing Ellicott to look over at me, "This is for leaving our game of Go fish, Bitch."

I lite a match and threw it onto the body.

Ellicott lets go of Dean as his remains start to burn. Dean crawls out of the way and watches as Ellicott's ghost turns black and falls to the ground, crumbling on impact.

"See you in hell sweetheart." I whispered helping Dean to his feet.

"Fang, get off of Sam."

Fang walked over to me and licked my hand as he sat down beside me.

"Who are you guys?" Sam asked standing up with help from Dean.

"Meh, no one of importance." I replied smirking as Tara and I walked out of the room with Fang and Shadow following behind us.

"Where are you going?" Dean shouted after us.

"Outside." Was our reply as we continued walking.

Tara and I leaned against the wall watching as Kat and her boyfriend thanked Dean and Sam for saving them.

"Ah man, I don't wanna watch these guys." I whined watching as a thin transparent line connected me to Dean and then disappeared.

"Tough luck man, what dad and Uncle Lucy are planning with us, its connected with these guys." Tara replied frowning as the same transparent line connected her to Sam.

"Whatever, lets just find a hotel. I need some sleep."

Tara nodded and followed me as I began to walk toward Dean and Sam.

"So ah, you guys going to a hotel?" I asked

They nodded.

"You mind if you give us a ride?"

Dean looked at Shadow and Fang.

"Oh that's easy to solve." I bent down so I was staring Fang in the eyes, "Fang I need you to shift into puppy form now."

Fang woofed before he was covered in black mist, when the mist cleared a small black puppy stood where Fang was standing.

"There now they won't ruin your car." I smiled

"Man you guys got some explaining to do." Dean stated

I nodded and hopped into the back seat of the Impala placing Fang in my lap.

"We'll explain tomorrow." Tara stated

Sam nodded and Dean sighed before he nodded and started the Impala and drove in the direction of the motel.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarecrows Are Perverts

**Don't Own Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scarecrow's Are Perverts**

The next morning I was awakened by the sound of Dean and Sam talking on the phone to someone. Tara and I had ended up crashing in their motel room when we realised that we didn't have any money. Hell I didn't even have any damn shoes on.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" I cracked my eyes open at the sound of Deans voice, "Yes,sir." I sat up and looked at him. "Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

Dean had started to write something on paper when I snatched the phone away from him.

"John Winchester?" I questioned holding the phone to my ear and patting Fang when he growled softly at Dean when he tried to re snatch the phone from me.

"Uh yeah?" was the confused reply.

"Is there a creepy little six year old boy across the street from you?"

"Yeah…who the hell is this?"

"Good. Did the boy just disappear?"

"Yes."

"He's behind you, now hand him the phone."

There was a faint sound of someone turning around.

"Damian." I stated calmly.

"Uh, how'd you know I was there?" My younger brother replied.

"I have my ways. Now listen to me." I sighed, "GO BACK TO HELL!"

"But Sis!" he complained, "I was causing trouble."

"Does daddy even know you're up here?"

"Yes... Uh maybe… okay fine he doesn't, but you didn't come home last night and I got worried and I overheard Uncle G and Dad saying that you finally found your targets so me and Jesus came down (Well I came up) here to see if you guy's where okay." My brother ranted

I sighed, "Damn it Damian, just go home before you get hurt. There are a lot of other Demon's here that would just love to smack you around just cause you're related to me."

He sighed, "Fine. But me and Jesus will come see you guy's soon."

And then he hung up the phone.

I sighed running my hand through my hair, "Man I knew he wouldn't stay at home."

Tara rolled over and looked at me, "Damian?"

I nodded, "And your brother."

Dean cleared his throat, "So ah, you guys where gonna explain some stuff."

"Ah yes," I cleared my throat and smirked at them. "My name is Sarah I have no last name." Sam gave me a weird look. "uh now don't shoot me-"

"Why would we shoot you?" Dean interrupted me

"causeimthedaughterofsatan." I mumbled

"Sarah, they don't understand you if your mumbling." Tara scolded

"Well then, you can tell them… I'm just gonna hide behind you so I don't get shot." I shimmed behind Tara.

Tara sighed, "She's the daughter of Satan."

Sam and Dean blinked

"And I'm the daughter of God."

"What the fuck." Dean murmured

"We were sent here to help you fulfill your destiny or some crap like that," Tara explained "but I just think Uncle Lucy and my dad sent us here to get mates."

"Uncle Lucy?" Sam questioned

"Uncle Lucifer."

"Oh."

I poked my head out from behind Tara, "Yah, Uncle G and Dad are always trying to find a way to get us to find our mates, something about us not ruling our rightful places without a husband."

After some intense explaining Tara and I found ourselves in the back seat of Dean's Impala, rubbing my forehead gently where a rather large bruise was forming.

"Ah man. How big does this bruise look like it's gonna get?" I asked Tara pointing at my forehead.

She looked at me and snorted, "It's going to be be at least an hour before it healed."

I grumbled, "Stupid crack in the parking lot." I glared at the back of Dean's seat, "Stupid car."

Dean turned his head to look at me, "Don't go dissing my car."

I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, so the names Dad gave us. They're all couples?" Sam asked keeping his eye's on the rode as he drove.

"Three different couples, all went missing." Dean replied

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

Dean nodded, "That's right. You got Washington, New York and Colorado. Each couple took a road trip, none of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Ooh sounds like a ghost story." I whispered to Tara.

"There probably all dead." Tara whispered back.

I nodded and looked around as Sam pulls over to the side of the road and turns the car off.

"Man why do I have a feeling we are getting separated for a while."

"Maybe, cause we are." Tara replied

"yeah, its called being a good son." Dean growled at Sam as he got out of the car, Dean followed him and so did Tara as Sam began to grab his stuff from the trunk.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks." Dean yelled at his brother

"That's what you really think?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam stated putting his back pack and walking away from the car.

Tara opened the Impala door, "Come, Shadow."

The cheetah cub hopped out of the car and followed Tara as she began following Sam.

"Ah man." I whispered watching as Dean got into the car and drives away from them with a huff. I sighed dejectedly laying my head against the window and closed my eyes.

The car door closing woke me up, looking around groggily I noticed that we had ended up at an apple orchard.

"Why are we in an apple orchard?" I asked Dean as I followed him through the Orchard.

"Because people at the gas station said the couple went this way and as I was driving my EMF meter went off. At first I thought it was because of you-"I snorted, "But then I realised that it would have been going off the whole time you were in the car."

I nodded

"Dude, you fugly." Dean randomly stated

"I kind of take offence to that."

"Not you."

I followed Dean's gaze to see a scarecrow tied to a post.

"The scarecrow looks kind of like an uber perv."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed it to get a better look at the scarecrow, I don't see why. That thing looked like it was about to molest someone.

"Nice tat." Dean stated

"Well thanks, I didn't really think you saw it, but I guess my shirt rode up while I was sleeping in the car." I replied.

He gave me that funny look again, then shook his head and climbed down the ladder. After he put the ladder back against the nearby tree, he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the car. It might have been because I was to busy having a staring contest with the scarecrow.

Half way down the path to the car the scarecrows head turned and followed us.

"Ah man that is creepy." I latched on to Dean's arm.

Dean drove us back to the gas station in Burkitsville.

"Are you gonna get out of the car." He asked

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stay in here and cuddle with Fang." I ran my hand through the puppy's fur.

Dean nodded before closing his door. I turned my head and looked into Fang's golden eyes.

"Fang, that scarecrow was creepy."

Next thing I know Dean's driving like a manic out of town with a cop on his tail.

"Dude what the hell." I screeched holding onto Fang for dear life, I mean I may not be able to die but doesn't mean I want to get into a car accident.

The cop stops at the end of town and turns around.

"Did we just get chased out of town?"

Dean nodded, "We're going back as soon as the sun goes down."

"Why?"

"Another couple is going to die if we don't do anything."

"Ah man."

And that's how I found myself wandering the Orchard at night. After ordering Fang to stay in the car I followed Dean into the Orchard and started looking for the couple. I must have wondered off because I was now alone, near the now abandoned post where the scarecrow was this morning.

I heard a gun go off and ran towards it.

"Dean!" I shouted turning the corner and skidding to a halt infront a tall dark figure.

"Sarah! Run, that's the scarecrow." Dean exclaimed

The scarecrow turned to face me.

"Ah man your even creepier when you walk." I whispered I turned to run only to stop when I felt hands grope my boobs.

"Ah hell nah, you did not just grab my boobies." I yelled punching the scarecrow in the face.

The scarecrow didn't budge; I mean he didn't even remove his hands from boobs.

"Dean. Are you seeing this shit, told you he was an uber perv."

Dean looked like a fish out of water.

The scarecrow shifted slightly and then everything went black.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin worth it!"

"So what's the plan?"

"People, Can you shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep." I growled

"Sarah?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, where are you."

"Uh…" I looked around, "In a tree."

"Which tree?"

I looked around again." Uh I dunno, tell me if you see this fall." I gathered saliva in my mouth before leaning over as far as the ropes would let me and spat it out.

"Is it starting to rain?"

"Nope I just spat on you."

I grinned as Dean looked up.

"Can you get down?" Dean growled looking slightly irritated as he tried to wipe the spit off of his head.

"Nope, I'm tied up." I looked around.

"Dean?" Sam appeared from behind the tree's.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything I said back. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." Sam began to untie Dean, "How'd u get here?"

Sam looked sheepish, "I, uh- I stole a car."

Dean chuckled, "That's my boy! And keep and eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."

Sam looked confused, "What scarecrow?"

"Hey, anybody gonna untie me?" I exclaimed as they all ran away.

"Douche bags, where the hell is Tara when I need her?"

Someone cleared their throat beside me, causing me to screech.

Tara chuckled, "Man, you should have seen your face!"

"Shut up, I thought you were the scarecrow."

Tara untied the ropes, "Why are you up in the tree anyways, and not on the ground with everyone else?"

"Uh funny story, last night I was molested."

"You were molested?"

"Don't give me that look, the scarecrow full on grabbed my boobs and then knocked me out!"

Tara pushed me out of the tree, "Well then let's go get you some revenge."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

When we caught up to Dean and Sam they were being held up in a clearing by town's people with guns.

"Fang!" I exclaimed spotting the now regular sized wolf sitting beside Dean, He barked happily and ran towards me as I spread my arms in a hug. (Cue the slow music and the field of flowers.) Just as he jumped a gun shot went off and blood splattered my face as Fang hit the ground with a sharp yelp.

"Shit." Tara exclaimed run up to Sam and Dean grabbing them roughly and pulling them behind her.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." One of the old dudes said, I wasn't really paying attention though, because one of these motherfucker's had shot Fang, and someone was going to pay.

I bent down on the ground next to Fangs limp body and glared at him, "Stop playing around Fang, you know I hate when you play dead."

"What is she talking about? The dog's dead." The same old dude stated

Fang stood up.

"Impossible!" the town's people murmured.

"Spit out the bullet." I ordered.

Fang hunched over and hacked out the bloody bullet.

"Good boy." I praised bending down and picking up the bullet after patting Fang on the head.

"What the hell." The old dude whispered before the scarecrow silently appears behind him and sticks his sickle through his stomach, the old dude gurgles up blood. The old chick beside him screams as the scarecrow grabs her.

The scarecrow starts to drag them away.

"Hey!"

It stops and looks at me.

"Have a present." I grin before flicking the bullet at him. The bullet flies at him as if it had been shot from a gun and embeds itself into his shoulder.

"That's for molesting me you perv!"

The scarecrow just turned around and continued to drag the screaming old chick and dead dude with it.

After burning the tree and me making a remark that scarecrows that molested people deserved to be in hell, we drove Emily (the chick that was randomly tied to the tree across from Dean) to the bus station and dropped her off.

"Man, I don't like scarecrows anymore." I stated once we were on the road again.

"Why? Cause that one molested you?" Tara snorted.

"It did! Even ask Dean." I looked at Dean, "that scarecrow molested me right? You saw it happen!"

Dean looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I screeched.

"You guys are all douches."

They just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Have Faith In Reapers

**I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Have Faith In Reapers.**

I leaned against the right side of the Impala as Sam and Dean opened the trunk, Tara sat on the ground with Shadow in her lap as she drew random shapes in the ground with her finger.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam questioned as he looked at the Tasers his brother was holding.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean replied handing Sam one a Taser.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I want this Rawhead extra frickin crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Dean turned to me, "I want you and your cousin to stay here."

Tara glared at him, "I don't think so."

Sam turned to her, "we need you to make sure that nobody else shows up, like the cops."

"Well to friggin bad I'm coming with you." Tara stated standing up and placing Shadow in my arms

"Sarah will stay up here and keep an eye out for anything, won't you Sarah?" She turned to me.

"Uh I guess." I whispered shifting Shadow onto my shoulder and patting his head lightly before giving them a cheesy grin, "But only if I get a cookie for this."

Dean sighed, "Fine, Tara can come with us. But you" He looked at me "Stay here."

"I just said I would." I grumbled at him as they walked into the old crummy building.

Fang barked as if to agree with me.

It wasn't even a minute before Sam and Tara came barging out of the house with two small children.

"Where's Dean?" I questioned looking at the small boy and girl.

Sam dosnt reply but runs back into the building just as volts of electricity runs through my body causing me to twitch violently.

"Sarah? Are you okay." Tara questioned

"Tara…. I think something happened to Dean." I stated my face screwing up in pain as I fell to the ground.

"Holy shit." Tara dropped down beside me, "Man I don't know what to do… what do I do…."

The last thing I seen before I lost consciousness was Sam carrying a unconscious Dean out of the house.

"So Dean only had a month to live?"

That was the question I woke up to, not to mention a really annoying beeping sound and the smell of disinfectant. Right away I knew I was in the hospital, which was weird because I'm the Daughter of Satan, I should have been fine. But alas I wasn't and I was hooked up to a crap load of machines.

"Yah, he damaged his heart."

"Really? Apparently Sarah damaged her heart to, and she only has a month to live."

My eyes weakly opened, "Tara, I'm going to kill my Father."

I seen Tara slowly move into my vision from the side of my hospital bed, "Yah I kind of figured."

"have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible." I heard Dean say weakly, confused I shifted my head to the right to see him in the bed next to me holding the remote and staring at the TV.

Sam was standing beside him, "I talked to your doctor"

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

I giggled softly and then turned to Tara, "So. Dad and Uncle G not only connect us to them but made it so that if they get hurt we do to."

Tara nodded, "I guess so."

"Where's Fang? Is he sulking?"

"He won't even leave the hotel room; he's wrapped up in your blanket and snarls at anyone who's tried to move it."

"Poor Fang."

The room door slammed open.

"Man you look like shit."

I groaned, "Damian, what the hell are you doing here."

"I'm visiting my dear poor sick sister." He grinned while jumping onto the hospital bed beside me.

"You have a brother?" Sam asked looking towards us.

I nodded, "Six of them. He's the youngest." I poked Damian in the forehead causing him to scowl at me.

"How's my favourite cousin doing?" AN obnoxiously loud voice thundered from the door way, causing Tara to groan.

"Jesus Christ." Dean whispered looking at the tall hippy dressed kid standing in the door way.

The kid turned to him, "How may I be of service to you?"

Dean blinked.

"What are YOU doing here." Tara asked practically growling out the you.

"What can I not visit my cousin while she's dying?" the hippy kid turned to her.

"but I don't want you to visit me!" I whined clutching Damian to me tightly.

"Sis… Can't…. Breathe….. Suffocating…. Dying…" my brother gasped.

"Damian…. You don't need to breathe… you're a Demon." I stated plainly unwrapping my arms from around him and placing him beside me.

"Oh yeah…" My brother shrugged sheepishly

I sighed running my hand through his slightly spiky black hair.

"Damian…. Have you been watching _Naruto_?" I asked looking at his cockatoo shaped hair.

He smirked at me, "Maybe just a little bit."

I scoffed and buried myself deeper into the hospital blankets… god I just loved these blankets there so comfortable.

"So, I got you a present."

"Go away Jesus I don't want any of your presents." I murmured burying my head into the pillow.

"But this one's to _die_ for!" He whined then whimpered when Tara glard at him.

"Get out of here or I'll crucify you myself."

"Fine… I'm leaving."

And with that said he high tailed it out of the room.

"I gotta go to…" My brother sighed "Dad's looking for me…"

I nodded gave my brother a hug and watched him vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"He's defiantly been watching Naruto."

Tara stood up, "Sam and I are going back to the motel room, I have to check on Fang anyway's make sure he hasn't accidently eaten anyone."

I watched as they both walked out of the room and then turned my gaze to Dean.

"You know I still haven't gotten my cookie."

"Psh you're not getting one."

"We'll see about that."

I turned over and faced the wall before letting my eyes close.

It wasn't long before I was being forced awake again.

"Come on." Dean was shaking me awake while chanting this every three shakes.

I snapped my eye's open and glared at him.

"Motherfucker if you know whats best for you… you'd back right the fuck up."

He pulled his arms away from me and backed up a step before grinning like a mad man.

"Feisty."

"Shut up."

It was then that I noticed that he was dressed and not wearing a hospital gown.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking us out of course… now get dressed." He tossed a bag at me.

I caught it before looking at him and sighing, "Tara will shot us."

He shrugged, "We're dying anyways."

I pulled my underwear on from under the blankets and then my bra after that I stood of and took the hospital gown off and threw it at Deans gaping eyes.

"What never seen a chick in her underwear before."

I slipped the sweat pants on and then the baggy shirt, all while ignoring Dean's pervy grin.

"Where did you get this shirt...? It's freakin huge on me." I looked down at the shirt that stopped just at the top of my knees on me.

"It's one of my old ones."

Dean stated before grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door and into the hall.

"I already filled out our papers and there's a cab outside."

I nodded and followed him outside and into the cab, staying silent as the cab drove us to the motel.

When we got there Dean paid the cab driver and then dragged me to our motel room and knocked on the door, it wasn't long before Sam opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked

"I checked us out, hospitals are over rated." Dean stated

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

He pulled me into the room and let go of my arm, I walked sluggishly over to my blanket at the edge of Deans bed ignoring the creepy glare I was getting from Tara and plopped myself right on top of lump in my blankets. There was a yelp before a large lump fell onto the ground.

"Ah Fang, your hopeless without me." I leaned over the bed to look at the wolf.

Fangs paws where in the air as he laid there, his tail thumping lightly against the ground as his tongue rolled out of his mouth in what I assumed was a grin.

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going." I heard Sam state as Fang crawled on to the bed and curled up into my side.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Tara growled out.

~~~~ The next morning~~~~

"Dude I can't go in there." I stated weakly while leaning against the Impala.

Sam looked at me and tilted his head in confusion, "Why not?"

"Dude, I don't know if you noticed but that's a church! If you forgot I'm the Devils daughter I'm not allowed in churches… not unless I want to go straight to hell the second I step foot in there."

Tara shook her head, "I think Deans gonna drag you in anyways."

I opened my mouth to protest when Dean grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"If I have to go so do you."

I sighed and just as Dean steps into the tent I disappear in a veil of black smoke, leaving the boys to stare at my now empty place.

"Where'd she go?" Dean questioned looking around.

"To hell." Tara stated plainly.

I smiled at the familiar scenery of fire and death and torture, it was kind of refreshing to see.

"SARAH!"

I winced at my father's booming voice, I turned around slowly and smiled innocently at the tall foreboding form of my father. His glowing red eyes seemed to be burning with fire.

"Hi Daddy, funny seeing you here." I whispered.

My father blinked, "What are you doing here, and why do you look like you're on the verge of death."

"Oh I walked into a church." I stated plainly as if it was an everyday occurrence to randomly fall into hell when you walk into a church. "As for the reason I look like death." I narrowed my eyes, "you connected my soul to Dean Winchesters you bloody fool, what the fuck where you thinking! Are you trying to get me killed? The guy hunts demons and shit! I thought you would be smart enough to know the guy would have many near death experience but NOOOO! This one hunt had to shock him into a massive heart attack and now we only have a month to live!"

I took in a deep breath as my father blinked.

"I see."

I spluttered, "I see? That's all you have to say!"

"Yes. Anyways your uncle has gone missing."

Now it was my turn to blink.

"Eh, Uncle G is missing?"

"Not him, your other uncle."

"Uncle Rip?"

My father nodded, "I want you to find him."

"Do I get a cookie?"

A cookie was shoved into my hand.

"Now go find him."

And then I was literally kicked out of hell.

I appeared beside Dean and Sam as they where sitting at the table in the motel room.

"you really think it's the grim reaper? Like, angel of death, collect you soul, the whole deal?"

"no no no, not THE reaper, A reper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, its goes by 100 different names, its possible that theres more than one of them."

"there is only two Reaper's ever to exsist." Tara's voice drifted through the room as she walked out of the bathroom.

The boys turned to look at her only to end up looking at me as I munched on the cookie my dad gave to me. The boys jumped lightly.

"Tara's right, there's only two Reapers."

They blinked at me.

"Dean said he saw a dude in a suit, though." Sam replied.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?... You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see' em when there coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't." Dean replied snarkly.

Tara and I exchanged amused looks.

"Wrong again." Tara stated

I took a bite out of my cookie, "Uncle Rip likes to look classy, but his Daughter. She does the whole black robe thing."

"Damn right I do!"

All of us turned around to see a figure sitting on the bed, the figure adorning black robes and holding a scythe raised her head to look at us.

"And any one can see Reapers… only if the Reaper allows you to see it." Tara added before nodding her head at the figure.

"Hey Sami, what brings you here?" I cocked my head to the side after I finished the last of my cookie.

"My father is sealed in a necklace, I'm not gonna let some religious bitch control him because she thinks that God gave her the power." Sami stated standing up, "I'm coming with you."

I shrugged, "okay."

Dean looked a little stunned, "Where the hell have you been anyways… you disappeared when I dragged you into the church."

"I was in Hell you moron." I snapped.

Later that night Sami and I followed Dean as he ran from the cops outside of the church.

"Man I hate running." I whined

Sami snorted, "Don't complain."

"I can't help it at least in Hell we could fly or friggin hover. But no on Earth we have to run and walk and ugh."

A hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me beside a camper van. Sami stood infront of me.

"Shh." Dean whispered in my ear.

"You see him?" I heard someone question.

"Nah." Someone else replied

Dean slowly rises his head to look out the passenger window to see if the cops where following him, we jumped when a large German Shepard jumped infront of the window from inside the van and started barking at us.

We heard the cops come running towards us and I didn't have time to react as Dean lifted me up onto the roof of the van.

"Psycho mutt." One of the cops mutters as they both walk away.

Dean looks over to see if there gone then relaxes beside me.

"That was close." He whispered.

"You're telling me… man that was hilarious." Sami chuckled slapping me on the back.

"Shut up Sami." I murmured

"Let's go back to the tent to see if Sam did it." Dean suggested before jumping off of the roof and helping me down.

I nodded and followed him towards the tent.

"Dad?" Sami whispered.

Dean stopped causing me to walk into his back.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Turning around I watched as all the lights began to go outand walking towards Dean was none other than Uncle Rip.

Uncle Rip appeared infront of Dean and placed hi hand on the side of Deans head, and I watched as he convolsued in then sink to his knee's his eye's glazing over.

"Ah man." I hissed as the pain hit me, "Dad im going to kill you for connecting us."

Suddenly Uncle Rip stops and looks up as Dean falls to the ground gasping for air.

"Daddy, lets go kill that bitch." Sami stated

Uncle Rip looked at me, "Sorry Sarah."

And then he disappeared.

Dean and I made it back to the Impala just as Sam and Tara did.

"you ok?" sam asked

Dean shook his head, "Hell of a week."

I scoffed, "your telling me."

Tara chuckled, " I saw Uncle rip and Sami, they killed they killed Sue Ann."

"Who in the blazing hell is Sue Ann."

Nobody answered me as they got in the car.

"Guys, guys who's Sue Ann?"

I still got no reply.

"You all suck."

In the distance a cloaked figure watched as the Impala drove away.


	4. Chapter 4: Route 666 is a Nightmare

**I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Route 666 is a Nightmare.**

_I woke up in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. It was the middle of the night, and I don't remember falling asleep in the middle of a forest. I remembered falling asleep on the floor with Fang curled up by my side, the both of us wrapped in my blanket._

"_Hello! Fang? Tara? Shadow? Dean? Sam?" my eyebrow rose, "Elijah the gay unicorn! Is anybody out there?" _

_An ominous chuckle ran through the clearing._

"_Nobody can hear you. Nobody can save you." A random creepy voice stated._

"_Huh, Dude your voice is creepy." I replied_

"_You don't remember me do you?" the voice whispered in my ear_

_I spun around so fast, that I think I gave myself whip lash. Standing behind me was a guy with red eyes he was about 2 inches taller than with messy black hair._

"_Uh nope." I stated popping the 'p', "Who are you supposed to be?" _

_He grinned, "I'm your worst nightmare."_

_I watched has is canines lengthened and then he lunged at me._

I woke with a start, pulling the blankets off of my head to make sure I was still in the hotel room with Fang and all them. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

_What the shit was I dreaming about?_

"Tara? Are you awake?" I whispered

"mmm don't eat my pie… bitch." She grumbled turning over and burying her face into Shadows side.

I threw my blankets off of me and stood up.

"Sam?" I whispered.

The kid just groaned and rolled over.

"Rude." I stated before walking over to Deans bed, "Dean?"

He didn't reply.

"Dean." I poked him.

"What?" He groaned opening his eyes slightly and looking at me.

"I had a nightmare."

"So… what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I… can I um lay with you?"

I blushed when he blinked.

"Why?"

"Cause I had a nightmare, I don't like nightmares and usually I lay with Damian but he's not here."

I lifted up his blanket and scooted over slightly making room for me to lie down beside him.

"Thank you." I whispered before snuggling into the blankets and falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

I woke up to Fang panting in my face.

"Fang, you got stinky breath." I whined burying my head into my pillow.

Fang cocked his head to the side, as my pillow shifted slightly.

"Stop moving pillow, I'm so comfy." I patted my pillow lightly and rubbed my face against it.

"I'm not a pillow." My pillow stated.

My eyes snapped open and I yelped falling of the bed cause last I checked pillows didn't talk.

"What the crab knuckles!" I screeched looking into Deans amused green eyes.

"Crab knuckles?" He asked.

I nodded slightly and cocked my head to the side, "Why was I in your bed?"

"You had a nightmare." Dean stated getting up and stretching.

"_Nobody can hear you, nobody can save you."_

"Yes nightmare…" I scrunched my eyes up in concentration.

"Will you guy's shut up!" Tara grumbled rolling over to face us, "it's too damn early."

Sam rolled over on his bed, "What time is it?"

"7am." I replied

Later that day we had stopped at a nearby gas station to get gas. Tara and I had went into the store to pay for the gas and get snacks by order from Dean (Tara had mumbled something about not being ordered around by a prick). When we came out of the store with snacks in hand, Sam was looking at a map that was laid out on top of the car and Dean was talking on the phone.

"Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction zone just east of here. We might even make it to Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam stated.

Dean lowered his phone, "Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

"Huh?" Tara and I mumbled

"We…Wait…What?" Sam questioned

"I just got a call from a… uh… old friend. Her father was killed last night; she thinks it might be our kind of thing."

"What?" Sam, Tara and I all asked

"Yeah. Believe me; she never would have called, never, if she didn't need us."

Dean got into the driver's seat of the Impala as the three of us stood there staring at him.

"Come on, are you coming or not?"

Tara shrugged getting into the car, Sam following her. I stood there like an idiot.

"Are you coming Sarah?" Tara asked

"Mmm? Oh yeah, I'm coming." I hopped in the car and buckled up my seat belt.

I looked out the window as Dean drove, admiring the scenery.

"By _old friend_ you mean…?" Sam asked

"A friend that's not new." Dean stated causing me to snort in amusement and Tara to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her…"

I looked at the brothers.

"Didn't I?"

Silence passed between them.

"Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night."

I looked over to Tara to see her passed out with her head against the window.

"Ah man, I don't wanna listen to this crap." I whispered to myself looking at Fang.

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a couple of weeks."

"And…?"

"And I think I'm gonna go to hell for a little bit!" I stated loudly, "Bye boy's!"

I vanished in a swirl of black mist.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." Dean mumbled

I ended up landing in Damian's room with Fang in my arms. My little brother jumped.

"What the hell!" He screeched

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized placing Fang on the floor and watching him run and jump on to Damian's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked.

"What not happy to see me?"

"I am it's just your supposed to be protecting… what's his name… uh Bean!"

"It's Dean."

"Whatever, so why are you here?"

"I was bored!"

I glomped my brother and rubbed his face against mine, "It was so borrring up there. I couldn't help myself!"

My brother patted my head, "it's okay dear sister, we all know you're insane."

I stuck a pose, pointing my finger at the ceiling and grinning so huge I think my teeth almost fell out.

"Insane in the membrane insane got no brain!" I sang

Damian face palmed.

"SARAH!"

The bed room door slammed open as my father stormed into the room.

"Hi daddy!" I replied cheerfully wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here Sarah? You supposed to be watching Dean." He patted my back

"I got bored." I whispered

"Well deal with the boredom, because you have to protect Dean."

"Plus I have a question."

"What?"

I looked my father in the eyes, "Do we know any demon that has red eye's and can grow fangs?"

His eyes turned cold, "No."

"But I had a dream… we'll it was more of a nightmare… but still…"

"There is no demon with red us but us." My father stated coldly.

"Uh okay."

"Now get back to Earth!"

And then he kicked me in the ass and sent me flying back to earth.

"You lied to her." Damian stated

"It's for her own good."

~~~Tara's P.O.V~~~

"Dean's at Cassie's?" I questioned my emerald green eyes shifting over to Sam whom was sitting at the table looking at his laptop.

He nodded but didn't reply.

"Are you gonna talk or are you just gonna stare at the computer?"

He shrugged.

"For heaven's sakes! If Sarah where here it would be so much more entertaining… I'm going for a walk."

"Call me if you see anything weird!" Sam called out as I walked out the door and down the road.

"Whatever." I mumbled, "It's not like you care."

It was silent as I walked down the road, looking at the stars in the sky.

"_I wonder what Sarah's down." _I thought

A picture of Sarah in a hula skirt and coconut bra doing the cha-cha slide with her father and Damian in hell flashed through my head. I chuckled shaking my head lightly to get the thoughts from my head.

"_She's weird but not that weird… I think."_

The revving of a trucks engine broke me out of my thoughts. Turning my head I watched a guy run down the road with a black truck closing in on him. I watched as the truck speed up and violently slammed into the poor unsuspecting dude sending the poor guy flying down a ditch. His body rolled to the bottom of the ditch and stopped.

"Da Fuck!" I murmured as the truck turned to me and revved its engine again.

My eyes narrowed, "Don't even think about it you piece of shit."

Tires squealed and gravel flew in the air as the truck sped towards me.

"Motherfucker!"

I turned around and ran, highly aware of the truck quickly closing in on me.

"Not my Tarawr you Bitch!"

And then I was tackled out of the way and into the ditch.

"Sarah!" I groaned, "Did you have to shove me so hard?"

"And don't you come back you filthy piece of crap."

Her fist was raised at the truck that was slowly vanishing as it backed up.

"Sarah dissing a truck? When is the world ending?" I joked

She turned to me, "Are you okay? You almost got turned into an angel pancake!"

"I'm fine, but I think we should call Sam and tell him about this."

She nodded and pushed her black hair out of her face, "What happened while I was in hell?"

"Nothing much, apparently a truck has been going around killing people and Sam didn't think it was true. Now we have the proof, plus Dean's not at the hotel he's discussing stuff with Cassie."

Sarah's eyes narrowed slightly, "Who's Cassie?"

"Deans 'old' friend, are you jelly?"

"I am so not Jelly." She mumbled looking away.

"You so are."

She didn't reply.

~~~Sarah's P.O.V~~~

"Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam was saying as I walked towards them.

"I miss my old life to. Torturing people just for the fun of it, Helping Sami collect some souls, pissing the shit out of Angels. My life was just so simple until I got thrown into that goddamned Asylum." I stated bitterly.

Tara snorted.

"Whats wrong with you?" Dean questioned

I glared at him, "Nothing."

Tara chuckled, "that's why you disappeared yesterday morning?"

I glared at her, "Shush you trap hole."

"Anyways, so this killer truck." Dean looked at Sam.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Shh" Sam replied

"Yah, I think I need to go kill another person." I whispered

"What was that?" Dean questioned

"I said, I think my mother is ill or something."

Dean laughed a little causing me to narrow my eyes, "Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years."

"So what woke it up?" Sam questioned

"Your face." I whispered then hissed when Tara elbowed me in the ribs.

The boys looked at me.

"Cramp." I stated rubbing my ribs.

Later I found myself waiting in the Impala, scowling darkly as Dean kissed that Cassie girl.

"Stop scowling." Tara stated, "it's getting kind of creepy."

"I need to burn something." I hissed

"We'll we are going to go burn a body."

"I wanna burn something big, like a truck or a planet."

"A planet?"

"I couldn't think of anything else." I shrugged as Dean and Sam got into the car.

"Think about what?" Sam questioned

"nothing." I mumbled as Dean drove the car to our destination.

After Dean pulled the truck out of the swamp with the tractor, we all stood in front of it.

"This is one ugly truck." I stated plainly my face scrunching up in disgust.

"There it is again, you dissing a truck. Is there a planned apocalypse or something that I don't know about?" Tara commented

I glared at her.

Tara raised an eyebrow, "So we gonna burn this sucker or what?"

Dean and Sam nodded opening the truck door and watching as a decayed body fell to the ground.

"Well aren't you purrty." I grinned

Dean and Sam straitened the body out.

"All right let's get to it." Dean stated

Both him and Sam poured salt and gas onto the body, Dean lit the match and threw it onto the body and we all watched as it burned.

"See yah in Hell, cause I got something special planned for you." I waved lightly

Dean turned to me, "you know you can get kind of creepy."

"Bite me." I hissed

"Think that will do?" Sam questioned

An engine revved.

"I guess not." Dean replied

"That looks like a pissed of truck." I whispered

Tara looked at me, "How does a truck look pissed off?"

I shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned

I looked over to see Dean walking towards the Impala.

"Go with him Tara, I got me a truck to burn." I pushed her lightly in the direction of the Impala ignoring the glare she sent at me as she got into the car.

"Burn the truck." Dean yelled at us as he ripped out of the clearing and drove away, the ghost ruck following him.

"How the hell am I supposed to burn a truck Dean?" Sam asked himself

I cleared my throat, "You're not because I am."

I ignored his questioning gaze and turned to the truck.

"An ugly piece of crap like you should never exist." I stated before I lifted my hand in front of my face and glared at it.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned running to stand beside me.

But I ignored him as the hand that was in front of my face slowly covered itself in bright red flames; I moved my hand from in front of my face and held it out in front of me pointing it directly at the truck.

"This is for trying to run over my Tarawr."

The flame flew off of my hand and straight at the truck engulfing the old rusty piece of crap.

"What the hell." Sam whispered

I watched in glee as the truck burned, "Burn baby burn."

Sam's phone rang, "Hello? Dean! Are you okay?"

"The truck is gone; did you light it on fire?" Dean questioned on the other line.

"Uh, you could say that." Sam replied as he watched the truck wilt like a dying flower under the heat of the flames.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

We all sat quietly in the Impala as Sam drove.

"I'm starving!" I whined leaning back in my seat.

"Stop complaining, you'll eat when we get to the next town!" Dean commented

"Your just jelly that you didn't get to see me turn the truck to dust."

Dean snorted and lay against the window.

"Me jealous of you? Keep dreaming sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**I Don't Own Supernatural.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Nightmare**  
_

_I opened my eyes to be greeted by the same forest I was in last time, the full moon hung high in the illuminating the shadowy figure standing at the edge of the trees._

"_Stalker." I murmured under my breath._

_The moons light flashed over his face, causing his red eyes to shine._

"_No one can hear you." He suddenly appeared in front of me, "No one can save you."_

_He ran his finger over my cheek._

_I shuddered, "Dude, don't touch me! I don't even know your name for Gods sakes."_

"_Yes you do." He stepped closer to me, making me slightly uncomfortable._

"_Uh, I think I'd know the name of someone with red eyes." I stated stepping back slightly._

_He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him, "Remember me. You know who I am." _

_I blinked as he ran his tongue over my cheek._

"_Ah hell nah… mother fucker." I pushed him away, "Personal bubble bitch!"_

_His eyes narrowed and his canines turned into fangs, "__**REMEMBER ME!"**_

_And then he lunged._

I woke up covered in cold sweat and frowned when I realised Fang wasn't beside me because I had forgotten him in Hell. I got up and walked over to where Dean slept peacefully.

"Dean?" I poked him.

"NNgggh." He groaned and rolled over.

"Dean." I poked him harder.

He rolled back over and looked at me.

"what?" He murmured tiredly.

"I had another nightmare."

He lifted up his blankets and shifted over causing me to grin.

"Thanks."

I barely got to shut my eye's before Sam woke all of us up.

"Guy's we have to go."

I buried my head under the pillow, ignoring Dean as he sat up.

"What are you doing man; it's the middle of the night."

"We have to go." Was all that Sam kept saying as he dragged Tara out of bed (which was by far the worst Idea he has ever had.)

"Why are you dragging me out of my cocoon?" Tara slammed her foot into Sam's nose.

Sam grabbed his bleeding nose, "Aw, Fuck! Why'd you do that?"

"You woke me up you moron! It's like 2 in the morning." She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Why are you waking us up at this time any way's?"

Sam stuffed a tissue in his nose while grabbing his bags and walking out of the room.

Dean rushed out after him leaving Tara and I alone in the room, and I had no intention of moving from this comfy bed.

"Well we have no choice but to follow them." Tara stated

I heard her and Shadow shuffling around the room gathering there things.

"Get up."

I buried myself deeper into the blankets and ignored her. I felt her hand wrap around my ankle followed by my body being pulled of the bed and onto the cold floor, I groaned as she proceeded to drag me out of the hotel room and into the car.

The next day I found myself looking at the outfit laid out at the new motel rooms bed.

"Your joking right… please oh please tell me your joking."

On the bed laid a Nun outfit complete with the damned cross necklace.

"Nope, you're wearing it." Dean stated smirking slightly.

"Man if you ever go to hell I'm making you wear a goddamned tutu and tights." I snarled at him grabbing the stupid outfit and slipping it on, not caring that both Sam and Dean got a nice view of my black panties with their matching bra.

With a nasty scowl on my face I followed an equally displeased Tara whom was following Sam and Dean who were both dressed up in priest outfits to the Miller's House. Dean rang the doorbell as we stood there, waiting for the door to open.

"Good afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, This is Father Frehley and Sisters Jules and Lights. We're new juniors over at St Augustines. May we come in?"

The guy who opened the door nodded opening the door wider so that we could all walk in, I fiddled with the cross.

Sam and Dean went and questioned the family member's as I stood in the corner with Tara, both of us keeping people away with our creepy glares.

"Man, why did we have to dress up in these stupid outfits and come with them?" I complained huffing slightly and glaring at an old lady that was walking towards me, she quickly went the other way.

"I don't know, I think I might kick Sam in the face again for it."

At the mention of his name Sam's gaze shifted to us before turning away when he noticed our glares.

"Hey Sarah, There's a creepy kid staring at you in that corner." Tara nudged her head in the direction of the kid.

My violet coloured eyes shifted over to him in boredom, "How long has he been looking at me?"

"Since we took over this corner of the house."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Think we should say something to him."

"Nah Sam just went over to him."

Tara's emerald green eyes looked over at the kid and Sam as they talked, "Wanna go get some food."

"That has been the best idea I have ever heard."

The both of us walked out the door leaving the boys to do whatever it is they were doing in the first place. The second Tara and I stepped out the door we were surrounded by a bright light, when the light cleared we found ourselves standing in front of Uncle G and my Daddy.

"Daddy-o, How you doing?" I grinned while looking around the abnormally white room, "Uncle G, I think you need to pain this room, maybe a dark purple or black. Black is such a nice shade."

"Sarah, shut up." Tara slapped me across the head.

"Ouch! Okay I'll be quite."

"We have called you here for a reason." Uncle G began.

"Ah shit, whatever it is I didn't do it."

"You know, the last time you said that the Black plague spread through Europe. And shortly after that Werewolves and Vampires randomly started exsisting." Uncle G replied.

"Uh Werewolves and Vampires appeared before the black plague Uncle G." I stated plainly shifting my foot lightly.

He blinked before running his hand through his hair with a sigh, "Anyways' that doesn't matter, what matters is that we have something important to tell you."

Tara looked at me, "I don't think this is gonna be good."

My father looked at us, "Since we have connected you to the boys so that if they die so do you, we have decided that on a certain night you will lose your powers."

My right eye twitched, "What! You're telling me I can't light things on fire, or turn into a random animal that I see fighting just to scare the crap outta some random poor unsuspecting fool."

My Father and Uncle nodded, "Yes, but it's only gonna be for one night."

"My eye twitched again, "But I could burn a whole city or maul someone as a bear in one night."

My Fathers eye twitched, "You don't transform into a damned bear, it's always a wolf."

"So what if I want to transform into a bear on that night, I happen to like bears there cute and cuddly and fluffy."

My Uncle sighed, "Sarah since your being so difficult I'm going to make it the night of the full moon."

My eye had a seizure, "Full. Moon."

"Yes."

"But what if I encounter a vampire on the night of the full moon."

"Well, that's an exception."

"Good."

Tara looked between me and her Father, "Dad I think the boys are in trouble again."

"Ah yes, I believe they are."

"Sarah, take Fang with you he ripped of Alastair's hand when he tried to get one of the whips from your room."

My Father snapped his finger and Fang appeared in a swirl of black mist.

"Good boy Fang, protecting my whips… nobody touches my whips."

I patted Fang on the head as we were surrounded by a white light and sent back to earth.

"So how about that game of chess." God turned to his brother and asked.

"Why chess?" Lucifer asked

"So I can kick your ass." God stated dragging his brother out of the room.

Tara and I landed behind the boys just as they kicked open the front door of the Millers house, we followed them inside.

"Whips?" Tara questioned me as we walked into the house.

"yeah, I like to keep things kinky. If you know what I mean." I winked at her.

The doors and blinds slammed shut.

"you're not priests."

"Hey isn't that the kid that was staring at me the other day."

The kid looked at me.

"Yup."

"Max what's happening?" Some old lady said, I guess she was his mom.

"Shut up." Max stated

"What are you doing?" Max's Mom asked again.

Next thing I know im watching her get flung into the kitchen bench.

"What the donkey's just happened?" I asked Sam.

"He has powers."

"Well that explains it."

"Who are you?" Max asked

"We just wanna talk." Sam stated

"Yeah right, that's why you brought this!" He held up a gun.

"That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were. But o more lying Max ok? Just please, hear me out."

"About what?" Max looked at Sam and then returned his gaze to me.

I shuffled behind Dean, grabbing onto his jacket. "This kid is kind of giving me the creeps."

"Let me try, we'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, Alice Tara and Sarah out of here."

"Uh-huh. No way." Dean mumbled.

The chandeliers began to shake.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max screamed.

"And nobody has to, all right? They'll just … they'll just go upstairs."

Dean shifted, "Sam I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Yes you are. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that." I snorted "No one's going to do anything you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man."

"Sam!"

"Five minutes?" the chandelier stopped shaking, "Go."

Dean picked up Max's Mom or Alice and Tara walked upstairs.

"But she. "I stopped as Max pointed the gun at me, "Stays here."

"What why?" I asked as I watched Dean disappear up the stairs.

Max moved us into the lounge and I watched as he and Sam took a seat across from each other. I leaned against the wall glaring darkly at the letter opener that had raised and began to twirl slowly on top of the coffee table.

"Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through." Sam started

"That's right you can't."

"Max this has to stop."

"It will, after my stepmother…"

"No. You need to let her go."

"Why?" Both Max and I asked.

They both turned to me as I shrugged, "What, I can't help it I'm like a death junky."

"Did she beat you?" Sam asked after he glared at me and mouthed 'Shut up'… douche.

"No, but she never tried to save me, she's a part of it too."

"What they did to you, what they all did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished…"

"Growing up? Try last week." Max stated lifting up his shirt to show the mass of bruises covering his chest and side.

I appeared in front of him, "Oh dude." I poked the bruises causing him to wince, "Does it hurt?"

Max glared at me then sent me flying into the wall.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly as Max sat back down and looked over at me.

I was still pinned to the wall.

"When I first found out I could move things it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless but now I had this. So last week Dad gets drunk. The first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell." I snorted again, "the first time in a long time. And I knew what I had to do."

"Cry baby." I whispered.

Max glared at me and forced me harder into the wall. I winced as it cracked.

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death."

"Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?"

"Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault."

Sam looked shocked, "She died in your nursery?"

"There was a fire. And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling!"

"_pinned to the ceiling, fire? Why does this all sound familiar…" _I thought to myself.

I looked around the room to find both Max and Sam gone, do I really take that long to think? And why the hell am I still pinned to the wall.

"No. NOOOO!" I heard Sam's voice come from the closet, just as the bookcase moved out of the way and Sam walks out from behind it.

"Stay here!" He said to me as he ran up the stairs.

"Like I have a choice."

It wasn't long before I heard a gunshot and I was realised from the wall.

"Freedom!" I shouted standing up and stretching.

Tara walked down the stairs holding Fang, "He peed on Max's body."

"Why?" I grabbed him out of Tara's arms and held him in front of me.

Fang cocked his head and wagged his tail, "For keeping you down here I guess."

I nodded making my way towards the door, "Can we leave now. I'm really tired and I think I broke my spine when I was being molded into the wall."

A sharp crack resounded throughout the house.

"Yup, that was my spine, snapping back into place."

Tara patted my back, "it's okay, I would say we should wait for Sam and Dean but I'm tired to."

I followed her out the door and back to the motel room.


	6. Chapter 6: One of Sarah's Many Fears

**_I don't own supernatural._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Of Sarah's Many Fears.**

Tara and I sat on the beds in the motel room waiting for Sam and Dean to come back from whatever the hell they were doing.

"Hey, do we know a Demon that has red eye's and can grow fangs?" I lazily looked over at Tara.

Her eyes narrowed in thought before she shook her head, "No, we never really hung out with anyone but Sami and Gabe, but that's about it."

"Hmm, I keep having this nightmare about a Demon with red eyes, and he keeps telling me to remember him."

She looked at me, "Did you ask your Dad?"

"Yeah. But he said no, but he was lying because his right eye was twitching slightly. And his right eye always twitches when he lies."

"Hmm, Uncle Lucy always was a bad liar. I remember the time when we were like four thousand years old and he accidently lite your room on fire."

I giggled at the memory, "Yeah and I was all like 'Daddy, did you lite my room on fire.' And he was all like 'No sweetie. It was like that when I got home.'"

Tara laughed, "Yeah then it turned out he got into a fight with a random Dragon just because the Dragon ate his cookie. At least we all know where you got the cookie addiction from."

Later we found ourselves in Kugel's Keg, Sam was sitting at the table with Tara having a beer and looking over his father's journal. I am standing beside Dean watching him throw darts.

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam stated looking over at Dean and taking a sip of his beer.

I took a shot carefully aiming the dart at the bull's-eye and then throwing it gentle, Dean and I watched as it flew through the air and hit the bull's-eye dead on.

Dean glared at me and then turned to Sam, "Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."

I snatched a shot off the table and downed it, "I think I'm winning."

Tara looked at me, "Nah, you think. You have hit the bulls-eye everytime you throw the damned dart."

"We should get an early start." Sam stated standing up and and grabbing his journal.

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma?" I snickered lightly, "Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak."

I looked at Dean, "Nice to know."

Tara stood up, "I have to go to."

And then Tara and Dean both walked away from us.

I looked at Sam, "I guess it's just you and me."

Sam nodded and we both walked outside and to the car.

Sam stopped causing me to walk into his back.

"Hey why'd you stop?"

"Shhh… do you hear that."

I listened, "Uh nope I don't hear anything."

"Maybe im just hearing thin—"

Sams sentence was cut off as he was dragged under the car.

"What the Ducks! Sam are you okay?"

I bent down to look under the car but something wacked me over the head knocking me unconscious.

Later when I woke up I noticed that I was in a cage, I also noticed that Sam was also in a cage.

"You're alive." I gave Sam a funny look, but the look disappeared once I noticed that he wasn't talking to me.

"you're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" Sam questioned

The dude he was talking to nodded, "Yeah."

Sami sighed, "We were looking for you."

Oh, yeah?" Jenkins replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss poor rescue."

"Well, my brother and her cousin" He pointed to me, "Are out there right now, there both looking for us so—"

"So, "Jenkins inturpted, "He's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for them to come and do god-knows-what to us."

I gapped out a little until the people that kidnapped us walked in to the place we where being caged in.

"Oh my god, we've been kidnapped by cannibalistic hillbillies!" I whispered to myself.

Later that even I sat in my cage holding a cup in my hand.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm bored so I'm gonna make music."

I dragged the cup across the bars of my cage to make a clacking sound.

"My daddy up and left me." I sang, Sam gave me a look.

"He left me up on earth."

I had adopted a very heavy southern accent.

"My uncle makes me mortal, once every full moon."

"My daddy up and left me."

"He left me all alone."

I dragged the cup across the bars again.

"My cousin cannot save me."

"Cause I've been kidnapped by hillbillies."

"My daddy up and left me."

"In a very sad looking horror movie."

"And now I'm all alone in a cage!"

Sam looked at me as I threw the cup behind me and stared at him, "Woah, you sound like you have daddy issues."

"At the moment yes, I do have daddy issues."

"You know it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions like that."

"Fuck you Sam."

I laid my head on my arms and fell asleep.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?"

That was the sentence that woke me up, I looked around groggily and noticed that my cage door was open and Jenkins was standing outside of his cage as well.

"Yeah, but that was too easy."

I looked at Sam.

"Sam, why is my cage open?"

"They left it opened when they opened mine." Jenkins stated

"Sam, I don't wanna be eaten!" I whimpered.

Jenkins ignored me, "Bye, Sammy."

And then Jenkins walked outside.

"Sam I don't wanna go, I don't wanna get eaten! I've watched horror movies I know how painful it is to get eaten!"

"Don't you have like super hell powers?"

"Not tonight! It's a full moon. Didn't you pay attention to the song?"

"Uh not really."

"Damnit Sam!"

It wasn't even a second later when we heard Jenkins screaming.

I whimpered again, "I don't like hillbillies Sammy."

"Sarah, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down you're the one still safe in a cage, I'm the one that's gonna get eaten!"

"Okay this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna get out of your cage and you're gonna hide."

"Okay."

I slowly got up and walked out of the cage, I looked around and saw a huge hay pile. I slowly walked over to it and looked around to make sure nobody was coming. When I saw no one I slowly buried myself in the hay.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up there was a pitchfork buried in the hay right beside me and Sam was quietly talking to someone.

"Are you Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's hiding."

"Good, you're cousins are looking for you."

"Thank God. Where are they?"

"I, uh- I cuffed them to my car."

Someone walks into the barn.

"Sam? Are you hurt?"

"Dean?" I whispered

"No."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's hiding."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?"

"You forgot to handcuff Tara."

"Oh."

"Did you see them?"

It was at that point that I jumped out of the pile of hay and launched myself at Dean, forcing him to catch me.

"There Hillbillies! They're gonna eat us! You have to get me out of here! Please get me out of here."

Dean placed me gently on the ground but I still clung to him.

"It's okay, calm down."

"Why is everyone telling me to calm down? I don't wanna be eaten!"

Dean covered my mouth with his hand.

"Look you have to calm down, Tara went back to get the car so it's just me and you. We have a mission. We have to get the key from inside the house."

My eye's widened and I nodded slowly.

"Be careful." I heard Sam say as Dean walked out of the barn with my clutching his arm.

When we got into the house I went upstairs like Dean told me to and he went downstairs.

I turned the corner and ran right into someone.

"Well there you are missy, we thought we lost you."

Before I could scream a hand went around my throat.

"Ack!" I choked as he held me above the ground by the throat.

"Lee! I found the girl!"

Another boy came out of the room beside me.

"Well Jared doesn't she look tasty."

"Daddy!"

Jared and Lee looked at each other before they both dragged me downstairs, they threw me at a little girl who immediately grabbed hold of me.

I watch as Dean jumps up and kicks Lee as Jared is holding him under the arms, then Jared throws Dean into the wall causing a random knife to fall to the floor. Lee runs towards Dean, but Dean grabs him first and pushes him to the ground. Dean punches Jared but Lee gets up and throws him against the wall.

Dean points at Jared, "I'm gonna kick your ass first," Then he points at Lee, "Then yours."

Behind him an old dude whacked him over the head and I whimpered.

Jared and Lee grab him and drag him into what I assume was the living room and tie Dean to a chair, Jared comes back and takes me from what I assume is his sister and drags me into the living room and ties my to a chair in front of Dean.

Lee turned to the old dude just as Dean is waking up, "Come on Pa. Let us hunt him."

Jared agrees, "Yeah, this one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. That's what this is about? You yahoo's hunt people?"

The old dude or Pa looked at him, "You ever killed before?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean."

I looked up, "I have. Lots of times it's not as thrilling as you make it out to be."

Pa looked at me and lifted up my chin… roughly might I add, "I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear- I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands. Seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"You're a sick puppy." Dean stated

Pa let go of my face, "We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fighting chance. It's kind ir like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law doen, we never been that sloppy."

"Yeah well don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy."

I shifted in my chair, "Dean, please shut the fuck up."

Pa looked at me, "Are you both cops?"

Dean smirked, "If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?"

Lee punched Dean.

Pa glared at him, "Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that theres something I need to know."

Pa picked up a hot fire poker from out of the fire place.

"Yeah, how bout it's not nice to marry your sister?"

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait- you actually might."

Jared walked behind me and lifted my head up.

"Damn Dean, what did I tell you?" I hissed

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys." He looked at Dean, "And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?"

"Okay, wait, wait- look, nobody's coming for us, alright? Its just us."

Pa narrowed his eyes, "you don't choose, I will."

Pa turned toward me and laid the hot poker against my chest.

"Arg! Motherfucking donkey tits!" I whimpered when he pulled it away.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you touch her again!" Dean struggled against his restraints.

Pa moved the poker super close to my eyeball.

"Next time, I'll take an eye." He stated to Dean.

"Alright," Dean snarled, "The guy, the guy! Take the guy!"

Jared let go of my head as Pa moves the poker away from me, he takes the key off from around his neck and hands it to Lee.

"Lee, go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage."

Lee starts walking out the door.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance."

"Lee, when you're done with the boy- shot the bitch, too."

Lee nods and leaves, with his rifle.

Pa looks at the both of us, "Better clean this mess up before any more cops come running out here."

Dean looks at me with wide eyes.

"Wait!" I shout, "I have to ask you something!"

Pa looks at me, "What is it you want."

"I want FANNNNGGG!" I screamed loudly.

In the distance we all heard a howl and then a gunshot.

"You hurt my brother, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!" Dean screamed

Pa walked over to the door and opened it, "Lee!"

"Lee!" he turns to Jared, "Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch them now."

Jared and Pa leave the house both with rifles in their hands.

Upstairs a window smashes, causing me to smirk.

"Down here Fang!"

Missy stilled as we all heard a snarl and the clicking of claws on the dirty hard wood floor.

"What is that?" Missy questioned.

I looked her straight in the eyes, "That is your impending death."

A large black mass flew from around the corner and launched its self at Missy knocking her down on the ground and causing her to scream.

"Rip her throat out!"

Fangs jaws closed around Missy's neck tearing into the skin and effectively killing her. He walked off of her when she stopped moving and sat in front of me.

Dean looked at me, "Can the dog manage to undo ropes?"

Fang snorted and walked behind me, tugging at the ropes bounding my wrists until they snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean stated as I stood up and walked over to him to undo his ropes.

When the ropes fell in a circle below him Dean turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He nodded grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

Tara stood in front of the house with the impala.

I ran to her hugged her and then jumped in the car, I was never watching another horror movie about people eating hillbillies.


End file.
